Season 5 finale Part 2 Rewrite!
by Bionic.Penguin
Summary: Dave's hidden motive surfaces and he finally gets his revenge.


Season 5 finale rewrite

Dave Williams had planned to take revenge on my old neighbour Susan Myer but he found it in himself to forgive her, after all it was accident and he was partly to blame. He was guilty of choosing work over family that is why it was too easy for him to forgive Susan. Besides Dave, he had a hidden motive in mind, a masked mission and this would entail retribution from a murderer who in Dave's eyes deserves everything they get.

Fade in: Dave sits at the bar in Edie's house with a blank expression across his face. Susan knocks on the door and Dave signals her to enter.

Susan: Hey Dave, how are you?

Dave: (Lifelessly) Jus' because I spared little MJ's life doesn't mean we are best friends now.

Susan: I see, okay – I'll leave you. (Susan walks hastily over to the door). Wait, (Susan turns around) I can't begin to emphasize with you Dave but you must understand it wasn't like I was not affected because I was.

Dave: Oh yeah, how?

Susan: My marriage broke down, which was really hard on MJ. And every day since I have had to live with my guilty conscience, left with the mental scar.

Dave: Poor MJ, poor you, it's not like your dead!

Susan: Dave, I see where you are coming from, but every day I see Mike with Katherine it kills me, and now I watch Bree and Orson going through a messy divorce and I just think it is a temptation too easy and...

Dave: (Alertly interrupts) Wait Bree and Orson are divorcing?

Susan: Yeah, what does it matter?

Dave: (Stands up and places his hand on Susan's back and pushes her out the door) No reason, thanks for stopping round Susan. Enjoy your day.

Susan: O...Kay? (Susan nods and trots off).

Dave hurriedly shuts the door, and bites his nails while in deep thought.

Scene 2

Orson is leisurely sitting upon a sofa chair when a ring of the doorbell interrupts his reading. Orson places his paper to one side and to his surprise answers the door to Dave, who invites himself in.

Dave: (Leans up to Orson's ear) don't speak I hear you and Bree are divorcing and if you leave now I will take care of her for you. (Dave leans back and stares at Orson).

Orson: (Raises his head slightly at Dave, thinks for a minute and heads for the door).

Dave: (Smiles as Orson leaves).

At that moment Bree comes running in the living room with oven mittens on.

Bree: Dave? What are you doing here?

Dave: (Affirmatively) Get on the floor!

Bree: What?

Dave: (Dave whips out a gun and raises his voice at Bree) On the floor!

Bree: (Shoots to the ground) Whatever is the matter Dave?

Dave: George Williams – does it ring a bell?

Bree: Well yeah, he was a great friend of my late husband Rex, and the family's Pharmacist for years.

Dave: And also your ex-lover.

Bree: Yes, yes he was.

Dave: And also my brother.

Bree: Oh Dave, I had no idea?

Dave: And you killed him, and got away with it. I don't think that is very fair do you?

Bree: What are you saying?

Dave: The thing he loved, let him down, and I have to make that right, it caused his overdose.

(Dave points his gun at a picture of Andrew)

You have already lost a daughter; you wouldn't mind a son now would you?

Bree: This won't solve anything Dave please see reason.

Dave: Yes it will, it might just make you top yourself. Oh yeah and (Dave shoots Bree's toe)

Bree: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Dave!

Dave: It's only fair – you did the same to him.

Bree: That was an accident! (Cries)

Dave: Now I'm going to see your precious son. (Dave reaches for the door).

Bree: (Bree snaps with the agony) NO! George killed my husband Rex, that's why I let him die. I did what you are trying to do.

Dave: My brother? He is not capable.

Bree: Well he did using his profession.

Dave: I...I had no idea.

Bree: Please just call an ambulance.

Dave: Wait, what possessed my brother to do such as thing?

Bree: Partially because Rex left me for Maisey Gibbons.

Dave: Is this Maisey Gibbons from down the road?

Bree nods. At that moment Dave storms out of the house.

Bree: Wait Dave, where are you going?

Scene 3

Maisey Gibbons leaves one of her punters tied up on her bed while she answers the door. When she opens the door, Dave stands there broadly.

Maisey: Orite Dave, I've got someone up stairs - Can I fit you in later?

At that point Dave lifts his gun and blasts a bullet that rips through the body of Ms. Gibbons.

Scene 4

Many of Wisteria's resident crowd round the crime scene to have a nose at the going-ons. When the gather they see Bree in pain and carried off into an ambulance, they see a body sack that is also being carried off into a second ambulance, and lastly they watch Dave being taken away by the police - Away from Wisteria lane which he partially destroyed.

Yes we all believed Dave forgiving Susan was an end to his rampage, but we were wrong. Everyone saw what was on the surface with Dave except for Edie Britt, who caught him out but had an unfortunate death. But not even she noticed how close his eye was focused on Bree Hodge. Could anyone see this coming? Probably not, could someone have prevented this before it went too far? Yes if people weren't cowards by no fault of their own (Focuses on Susan) or too busy with the day job to pay attention to detail (focuses on Maisey's body) or to angry to let go (Focuses on Orson). It has to be said revenge is a confession of pain well at least in Dave case it was.


End file.
